


Peace Means

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, nonwerewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based, sort of, kind of, on how in Iron Man 1, there’s the man who helps Tony and dies—which, btw, makes me cry every time. It’s kind of like, Stiles as Tony and Derek as that guy except Derek is actually part of an international drug ring and was about to be whacked and Stiles got him rescued and Derek kept him alive and now Stiles repays him.</p>
<p>As usual this is a drabble and will probably never be continued which makes me sad because there are already a lot of ideas with this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace Means

**Author's Note:**

> This is based, sort of, kind of, on how in Iron Man 1, there’s the man who helps Tony and dies—which, btw, makes me cry every time. It’s kind of like, Stiles as Tony and Derek as that guy except Derek is actually part of an international drug ring and was about to be whacked and Stiles got him rescued and Derek kept him alive and now Stiles repays him.
> 
> As usual this is a drabble and will probably never be continued which makes me sad because there are already a lot of ideas with this.

Derek sighs and groans in pain as he rolls over; the knocking has ceased for only a moment, and he makes it to the door just in time to get a knock to the nose on accident. “Sorry sir.” The man at the doorstep grunts. Derek does nothing but rub his nose and glare. “Boyd, from Stilinski INC. Boss has requested you be moved to a floor of your choosing at his building in Manhattan.”

Derek blinks. “What.”

“Mr. Stilinski is so grateful for helping him while he was kidnapped that he feels the only way to repay you is to give you a place much nicer than this.”

Derek looks behind him at the barren, empty, ransacked apartment he called home before he was shipped over seas straight into a botched drug trafficking. He wishes he could say ‘I love the place’ or ‘I have memories here’ or something equally misty eyed. But he can’t. So as much as it pains him, he swings on a jacket and makes sure his slippers are secure before shutting the door without locking it.

“Fine.”

)

“Oh. You came!” Stilinski, still scrawny and still bruised, but now in a suit rather than a suit torn to rags, stands to greet him. “I didn’t think you would,” he admits, “but I’m glad you accepted my offer.”

Derek grunts.

“You can have any floor except the seventh—Lydia’s—or the penthouse, as that’s mine. Anything else, though is up for grabs.” Stiles motions for Boyd to leave and Derek to follow, and they both obey.

“Why are you doing this.”

Stiles grins at him over a shoulder. “You saved my life.”

“Your personnel would’ve found you sooner or later.”

Stiles shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. They found me at the right time because you kept me alive. I literally owe you my life.” Stiles smiles and snaps his fingers. “Now that that’s settled, here’s a map of the building. Most of the floors are pretty similar. I’ve starred one I think you’ll like, it’s floor nineteen so it’s pretty far up there, but it’s where the best work out room is, so that seemed like something you may like.”

“Is there a library.”

Stiles eyes him carefully. He watches Derek like he’s searching for an answer; one he seems to find when he nods. “It can be finished by Friday.”

Derek looks at the digital blue prints and nods slowly. “Alright.”

Stiles beams and claps his hands. “I’ll show you around.” Derek follows him to an elevator that’s all chrome inside. “You’ll basically have free reign of the building, since I don’t exactly let just anyone stay here.”

Derek doesn’t look at Stiles when he asks why him, again.

Stiles sighs in exasperation. “I told you, I owe you. What better way is there to repay you than giving you everything you could ever want?”

Derek’s jaw clenches. “You could never give me everything.” Derek’s hands curl into fists. “You can never bring my sister or my family or the love of my life back. You can never bring back the people I’ve killed and you can never wash this blood off my hands.” Derek looks at Stiles only from the corner of his eyes. “You can never make me happy.”

Stiles blinks, seemingly startled but mostly unphased. “I can try.” Which is more than anyone has ever said to Derek.

Derek is taken aback, and storms out of the elevator as soon as it chimes _‘nineteen’._

 


End file.
